


36. A belated Christmas

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [36]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	36. A belated Christmas

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): a belated Christmas  
 **players only. backdated. takes the day after[Alex returns to New Zealand.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/9014.html)**

The room looks much different than the last time Luke saw it, the blinds open, the bed made, his sir standing there clothed with a huge smile on his face. "You're alive!" he teases, dropping his bag and going straight to Alex, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Mmm." Alex eagerly returns the kiss, hiking Luke's legs up around his waist and walking the few steps to the bureau to set him down. "I'm alive and I missed you."

"I missed you too," Luke says, unable to stop smiling. "I enjoyed our reunion last night though."

"Really? I thought you were asleep," Alex teases. He nuzzles Luke's throat, breathing in his lover's scent. "How did your day go today?" He eases back just enough that he can see Luke's face, hands resting lightly on his hips.

"It was good. I was a little tired, but I'm not complaining, I promise," Luke says, letting his fingers trail through the back of Alex's hair. "I was just so happy you were back."

"Yeah." Alex kisses Luke again, lingering over his mouth. He still can't quite believe that he's here with plans to stay for a whole month, and in truth he's incredibly nervous about it -- anxious about whether Luke will actually be able to stand his close company for that long. But all the fears in the world couldn't keep him away. "Did you eat? Are you starving?"

"Kind of, but I can wait," Luke says, sucking at Alex's lower lip for a moment before sitting back. "Did you already eat?"

"Yeah." Alex slides his hands restlessly over Luke's thighs. "I want to give you your Christmas presents."

Luke smiles. "Okay. I have yours too," he says, trying hard to control his reaction to Alex's touch, to those hands moving over him. God.

"Yeah?" Grinning, Alex kisses Luke, and even though he tries to keep it short, he can't resist licking into his boy's mouth for another taste. Then he leans down to open the drawer beneath Luke's feet. "Here's your first one," he says, handing Luke a silver gift bag stuffed with red tissue paper.

Luke pulls out the top layer of tissue then unwraps the rectangle inside. It quickly becomes obvious that it's a book but it's not until he sees the title that his mouth drops open. _Black book on the Welsh Theatre_ by Dedwydd Jones. "Oh wow! This is so cool," he says, leafing through it. "This is brilliant!" He loops his arms around Alex's neck again and kisses him hard. "Thank you. It's perfect."

Stepping between Luke's thighs again, Alex kisses him back, a little surprised by Luke's reaction. Yes, he picked it out specially for his lover, but still -- it's a book. It wasn't even that expensive. Alex adores that his boy seems genuinely pleased. "Okay. Your turn," he says softly, smiling widely.

"It's in the bedside table," Luke says, motioning in that direction. "You can't miss it."

Still grinning, Alex opens the drawer to find a square package wrapped in bright Christmas paper. He sits down on the bed and pulls off the big red bow, surprised to find himself as excited as a little kid who's had a visit from St. Nick. The gift reveals itself to be a homemade CD, and he looks up at Luke in question.

"It's me. Me singing I mean. My favourite Welsh folk songs. Scott from the crew has a decent home studio and he helped me record it," Luke says, not entirely sure what Alex will think of his gift and if he shouldn't have gone for something store-bought instead.

It takes Alex a moment to absorb all that, and his jaw drops slightly. "Oh my god," he says softly, looking at the CD again. "Luke, that's incredible." _God_. There's no question: if he hadn't already fallen so damn hard for Luke, it would be all over for him right now. Alex sets the CD on the nightstand and gets up to take his lover into his arms. "Thank you," he whispers, kissing him. "I can't wait to listen to it."

"It's not professional grade, but it's better than your usual homemade CDs," Luke tells him with a huge smile, Alex's reaction even better than he'd hoped for.

"I'm sure it's amazing." Alex won't even admit to how many times he's played his _Taboo_ CD, just to hear Luke singing. He sucks on Luke's bottom lip, sliding his hands down to cup his lover's ass and pull him in tight. "For your second gift, you need to be naked."

Luke grins. "I can do that," he says, moaning into Alex's mouth. "But you might have to let me go. Either that or help me."

"I hate letting you go." It's the flat truth, but Alex chuckles as he says it. Finally he releases Luke, stepping back to pull off his own shirt, a stretchy black v-neck. His eyes on his lover.

"It'll only be for a minute," Luke says, jumping off the bureau to peel his own t-shirt over his head and shed his jeans onto the same pile. "No socks, no underwear. I have my tricks," he adds with a grin, cock already half-hard.

Alex laughs aloud this time. "Clever boy. Lie down on your back," he says with a nod towards the bed, and unzips his own jeans, letting them slide down his long legs.

Half-hard becomes achingly so with the sight of his sir completely naked and Luke moans softly as he lies down on the bed, his hands resting easily by his sides and his legs spread a little.

Straddling his lover, Alex dips down to kiss him, long and slow. He's not rushing this; not yet, anyway. He draws his fingers lightly down from Luke's shoulders to his fingertips, then lifts his boy's wrists, placing his hands against the headboard. "Don't move them," he says softly, "or I'll stop."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, leaving his fingers loosely curled for the moment. Later he may want to grab onto the bed rails.

Licking into Luke's mouth, Alex rocks against him, letting their cocks slide together. Forcing his usually-explosive arousal into a slow burn. Teasing them both with anticipation.

Their tongues tangling, Luke moans, already on edge and stunned that Alex always manages to put him there so quickly. His hands itch with the desire to touch his sir but he keeps them right where they are, determined to be a good boy and not ruin his present.

Moaning softly with pleasure, Alex kisses the corner of Luke's mouth, then works his way down his throat before sitting up. He reaches to pull out the bedside drawer - the same one where Luke had concealed his gift - and picks up a bottle of lube. Eyes on his lover, Alex slicks his fingers. Then he reaches back to push one long slippery finger into himself.

Oh god. Luke's eyes go wide and his brain stutters to a halt. A complete fucking halt.

It's not often Alex does this, and Luke's response is definitely gratifying. Bracing his free hand on the bed, Alex pushes a second finger into his hole, his breathing growing harsher already as he works them in and out. Stretching himself for his boy.

Whimpering softly, Luke wraps his hands around the bed rails. "You-- _god_ ," he whispers, watching, his cock smearing precome across his skin.

"I can't have you being jealous of Sam," Alex teases softly, thinking of when he told Luke that he let Sam Worthington fuck him. With a wince he spreads his fingers as wide as he can, then shifts up, taking Luke's cock in hand and slicking it. "Because you can have anything from me." He guides his lover's cock to his hole and bears down to take him in, cursing under his breath when Luke breaches that first tight ring of muscle.

"Oh god," Luke moans, still rendered virtually incoherent. Alex is so hot and tight and Luke never, ever thought he'd be here, doing this. His cock inside his sir.

"Christ." Distractedly Alex casts his mind back, and he realizes this is the first time he's ever had another man's bare cock inside him. _Fuck_. It feels so right, that the man is Luke. He rocks his hips, working his way down and taking his boy deeper inside himself. "God, you feel good," he whispers, leaning forward to kiss his lover. "You feel so fucking good inside me."

Luke whimpers, tightening his hold on the railings. "You're the one who feels good," he whispers, his head swimming, licking into Alex's mouth. "Please, fuck. Please. Can I move?" Already thrusting a little, unable to help himself.

"You can put your hands on me," Alex agrees in a murmur. Then he sits up, leaning back to splay his hands on the bed by Luke's knees. Arching until the angle of Luke's cock inside him is _just right_ , and Alex slowly rides him.

"Oh, god. Oh, fuck. You feel so good," Luke whispers, sliding his hands along the inside of Alex's taut thighs now that he has permission, thumbs stroking closer and closer to his balls. Meeting every drop with a small thrust of his own, careful not to overstep his bounds.

"Touch them," Alex invites in a murmur, his eyes closed, every sense focusing on the feeling of Luke inside him, surrounding him. Fuck, he loves it when Luke plays with his balls. "Touch me."

"Like this?" Luke says, cupping Alex's balls in one hand and slowly kneading them, rolling them around in their sac. His other hand going to Alex's cock, fingers wrapping around its thick length, stroking in time with Alex's movements.

Alex groans through gritted teeth. "Yes," he hisses, shivering as lust shocks through his body. He tries to keep the pace slow and steady but it became a losing battle the second Luke laid hands on him. Giving in, he drops back forward and goes to work on Luke's throat, hungrily licking and nibbling at him, riding his lover faster.

Luke whines low in his throat, his sir's mouth on his skin almost sending him over the edge, but he keeps stroking and kneading, thrusting up into his lover, his body on autopilot until suddenly, in an instant, it all becomes too much. " _Please!_ " he gasps, stilling, in a useless attempt to pull himself back.

"Come inside me," Alex orders, thrilling with the primal power of the words, the meaning behind them. He bears down on Luke's cock, clenching it tighter. "Mark me."

 _Mark me._ Fuck. Luke shoves up harder and does just that, flooding his sir with his seed, hot and thick and so very heavy, his hands working Alex's balls and cock, determined to have him come too.

The second Alex feels that alien searing rush inside him, he throws his head back with a triumphant shout. Awash in pleasure he rides Luke's cock, carrying them both through every single aftershock, until finally he slows and then lets himself collapse -- lets himself melt down onto his boy and float in a gorgeous haze.

"Mm." Sliding his hands out from between their bodies, Luke wipes the one on the sheets beside them before wrapping his arms around Alex, keeping him close as he kisses the side of his neck again and again. Still hyper-aware of his cock inside Alex's body. "That was _incredible_ ," he whispers.

Alex mumbles agreement. Hell, he certainly thought it was; it's good to hear that Luke did too. He eventually manages to lift his heavy head and he kisses his lover slowly, deeply. Tasting him. "You're the first," he murmurs, clenching his muscles once more around Luke's cock. "The first to come inside me."

"Really?" Luke's floored and he kisses Alex so hard his teeth ache with it. "I love you so much," he whispers fiercely against his sir's mouth. "Thank you." He feels stupid saying it but he means it. He is so grateful Alex chose him.

Grinning crookedly, Alex slips off of Luke to lie down next to him, reaching to tug the covers up before pulling his boy to sprawl over him. "I love you too." They can shower in the morning; right now, he's not ready to let go.  



End file.
